


Tomorrow Can Wait

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Tomorrow could be their last day. Tomorrow could be the end of everything. But tomorrow can wait.A one-shot inspired by the teaser trailer for The Rise of Skywalker.





	Tomorrow Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardiganVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiganVixen/gifts).



> Hi yes, please add this to the pile of trailer inspired one-shots. Thanks for indulging me.
> 
> For Dani, who shares my love of stolen hallway kisses.

All she does is run. 

There’s something poetic about that, after spending most of her life seemingly sitting still, waiting on a desert planet for parents who would never return. Now she is constantly in motion—on a different desert planet. Always running.

She runs to safety.

She runs with her friends.

She runs for her life.

Nothing could have prepared her for the running she is doing right now, though. Any moment, she will hurl herself through the air like a child’s toy—a move she has practiced long enough for despite not knowing all the little variables.

For this is the first time  _ he _ is here, planetside.

When she finally came clean to the Resistance (well, not fully clean—some things still had to be kept under wraps), only Finn was willing to trust her right away. When she convinced them that she needed to meet with Kylo Ren, Poe refused to let her go alone.

“It’s too dangerous, Rey.”

She knew it wasn’t, but they would never understand.

“Fine. As long as you stay out of sight.”

And that was that.

Now, they are holed up in a cave or on a cliff somewhere and she—well, she runs. Runs as the sound of his TIE whipping up the desert sands grows ever closer. Runs like she’ll never get another chance, all the hurt and betrayal and agony and  _ longing _ she feels coursing through her like adrenaline, giving her the strength to continue.

She is angry.

She is hopeful.

She is a universe encased in skin.

For a moment, as she flies through the air, it is like she can see time stretched out before her. This has all happened before, and it will happen again. Unless they can stop it together.

She lands on top of the speeding fighter and though he is still moving, it feels like she is on solid ground for the first time in months.

 

* * *

 

Bloody murder. 

It’s the only phrase to describe the looks that both Poe and Finn are giving him right now. She tries to school her features into something more neutral—something less intense. But every single emotion she has for the man in front of her is nothing but intense. He stands there all in black, absorbing the hot desert sun, his raven locks blowing in the wind.

She was never much for holodramas, but he looks like something out of another era, a romantic hero of some long forgotten tale.

She tries to ignore how her heart beats faster and hopes her companions are too angry to notice.

“Work together” sounds foreign as it leaves his lips.

Even more foreign is the sound of Finn and Poe agreeing.

They have never faced a threat like this before—and it will take their combined efforts to bring it down.

 

* * *

 

It has been weeks now—he has gone from feeling like an interloper to almost being a part of the team. Almost.

He lets her call him Ben.

Finn and Poe have stopped asking questions.

Leia looks teary in every holo she sends, asking for mission updates. Rey watches her noticeably shiver when she mentions the Emperor.

The whole galaxy seems on tenterhooks as they prepare their next move. 

It is simply maddening, waiting for a clue—some sign of where they’re supposed to go next. She occupies her time by fiddling with the  _ Falcon _ .

It’s weird—seeing Ben walking the halls of his father’s ship. She tries to imagine him much smaller and waddling down these same halls, a frustrated Han chasing him.

It hurts in such a way that she knows he can feel it, too.

He looks up at her and walks the other direction.

Later, she is squatting beside an open panel, parts and wires strewn on the floor in front of her. There has been an incessant vibrating noise every time she walks past, and today she is determined to find the source and fix it.

“That’s not going to help.” 

She knows who the deep voice belongs to, sensed he was coming before he spoke. Still, she looks up to confirm and sees Ben looming over her. He refuses to ditch his Supreme Leader getup, even though he no longer holds the title and there’s a closet full of his father’s clothes that will fit him.  _ One step at a time _ . “How would you know?”

  
“Because I’ve already tried it.” He’s smiling. Well, as much as Ben Solo can smile. It’s more like a smirk, but with less malice than a smirk would entail.

She stands too quickly, feeling indignant, and bumps her head on an open piece of paneling. “Ouch!”

“Are you okay?” He leans in without hesitation, inspecting her head like a worried parent. He isn’t wearing gloves and his bare fingers skirt her temple, causing a tingle to run down her spine. It’s the most they’ve touched skin to skin since he came aboard.

She jumps and pulls away from his hand. “Yeah, fine.”

He frowns. “Rey, we have to talk.”

“About what?” She tries a stern look, but feels her eyes softening as she looks into his. Damn his pretty eyes.

  
“You  _ know _ what.”

No. He can’t possibly be looking at her like that now, in these extremely close quarters, with the rest of their team somewhere on this hunk of junk ship. He can’t have this intense passion in his eyes as he steps closer, like he did in the throne room—his expression ready to devour.

  
She swallows and it’s hard going down. Her mouth is dry and her chest is heaving. When did she start getting short of breath? “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Rey—” he says as he steps even  _ closer _ and braces his hand against the panel, closing it shut as he cages her in.

Then she sees it in his eyes, fear. He’s scared she’ll run away again. That he can’t take the final step. That she won’t want him like he wants her. “Ben—” she prods back, just because she can.

  
“Tell me you don’t feel it, too.” His breath warms her skin and her eyelids flutter. He continues, “Tell me I’m alone and I promise I’ll—”

But he doesn’t get to finish because she grabs him by the shirt and forces him down the extra inch until her mouth is pressed firmly against his. She has no idea what she’s doing, and by the feel of things—neither does he. But they figure it out all too quickly as she gasps and he quickly fills her open mouth with his tongue, licking inside to taste her.

It is beyond anything Rey had imagined. Ben is inside her mouth, but also inside her head and she can feel how much he wants her, how much he  _ needs _ her. The captain’s quarters are close by— 

“Master Ben!” sounds an annoyingly non-human voice from the entry of the corridor.

He reluctantly releases her and stares into her eyes.

She feels herself smile for the first time in days, a giggle catching in the back of her throat.

“I’m going to run that droid through with my saber,” he whispers before turning to their golden gatecrasher. “What can I do for you, Threepio?”

She slips out while he’s talking.

 

* * *

 

Tomorrow is when it all comes together.

The final battle, or so they’ve all been saying.

Rey doesn’t fear death. She’s looked it in the eyes so many times by now. But there is something she has always wanted to experience before crossing into the Force.

A Jedi does not form attachments. But she is no Jedi.

And Ben is no Sith.

Together they are something new… and over the course of the last few weeks there have been many more stolen kisses, the most awkward of them interrupted by a very confused and frightened Finn.

It’s dark and everyone is trying to get some rest before the big day, but her senses tell her he is still awake. She lets herself into his room—he’s the only one who never has a roommate.

  
“Ben?”

  
“I’m awake.”

“I know.” She crawls into his bed, noting he is bare from the waist up. She runs her hands over the hard plane of muscle. If they survive this, she’ll have a lifetime to memorize every detail of his body. She  _ really _ wants to survive this.

  
“Rey, I don’t know if I can—knowing it might be the last time.”

“That’s exactly why we have to,” she counters as she covers his mouth with hers.

Kissing is something Ben Solo has gotten  _ very _ good at. At least, she thinks so. She has no one to compare it to, but they have been practicing at every opportunity.

He sighs, and she knows he has relented. He wants this just as much, if not more. She lets him flip her over and press her into the mattress as he nibbles at her neck.

“Rey, if it’s my last time to say it—”

“Don’t,” she pleads, groaning as his hands glide up under her shirt to fondle her breasts. “ _That_ we can save for after.”

She knows he loves her. Just like she loves him. But if they say it, if it’s out there and final… A tear rolls down her cheek while his lips press kisses into her exposed abdomen.

She didn’t know—that it would feel like this. That it would feel so  _ right _ .

They read each other’s minds as they strip bare, as he memorizes every inch of her skin with his hands. Every moment has led to this and Rey feels whole, for the first time in her life.

She gasps when he pushes inside of her, flashes of galaxies and worlds she’s never seen breezing quickly through her mind.

It is euphoric.

Beads of sweat drip down Ben’s angular face as he moves, grunting with exertion. He fucks like he fights—which is to say, he holds nothing back. Her eyes roll back into her head, and she only has to think for what she wants before he is suddenly doing it, his fingers slipping between them to stroke at her apex.

If she dies tomorrow, this was worth it.

When she comes, she bites down on his shoulder to muffle her cry. He holds her as the waves of pleasure overtake her, still chasing his own release. She feels herself fluttering around him, still thrusting into her and it pushes her over the edge again.

Ben follows quickly after and they latch onto each other, trying to even out their breathing.

Her composure regained, she tries to get back up, to sneak out—but he pulls her back into the bed.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“But everyone will know.”

“They already know, and I don’t care.” He kisses her temple. “Are you ashamed of me?”

No. How could she be ashamed of him? She has seen him kill people—has seen him at his very worst. But she has also seen him at his best—has seen him save people. Has experienced the immense compassion that he holds in his heart. “No, I’m not.”

“Then stay. I won’t be able to sleep if you leave.”

Somehow, she doesn’t think she will be able to either. So she stays.

Tomorrow could be the end of all things, or the beginning of something new. Either way, Ben is on her side and they will face it together.


End file.
